


The chosen Empress.

by AliceCipher26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCipher26/pseuds/AliceCipher26
Summary: (Before Season five.)Keith has just started his training with the blades. Although one mission goes bad and had to make a quick escape. Without the young cub they mistakenly forgot about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on Archiveo hope you enjoy.

Pov switch in story. 

 

—————————————  
Third pov

Keith was a newly Blade in training. He was on a mission with Kolivan and another fellow blade. The empire ship was carrying a load of different species within. The young cub, as what Kolivan would calm Keith once in a while decided to send him alone to spy on the one in charge of this ship. 

Of course he used the vents. More discrete way to travel although can be noisy.  
Keith nearly got caught due to a kitten like sneeze from the dust. It was too dark to keep the mask on. He swore he was getting sick, for his slim body was heating up in the dark suit. Keith pushes through crawling quickly and quietly through the tight space.  
He paused letting out a kitten sneeze. 

“God damn it, do they ever clean?” He whispers to himself keeping pace through the dark musty vent. He comes across an air vent. With the commander of the ship talking to a hologram screen with Zarkon.  
“The animals are breeding quite well. We will have enough to send home.”

“Good. Keep it that way. Voltron is uprising. I’m taking suggestions.”  
Zarkon spoke with an annoyed voice. This was completely new. Emperor Zarkon asking for suggestions on taking down Voltron? With that witch by his side when does he need help. 

The general hummed in response taking his time  
“Ah well if it were me I-“  
The metal vent creeped under Keith’s weight. The general lifted his head slightly sniffing the air.  
“Forgive me sire. But if you will give me a moment,”

He pressed a few buttons Keith leans in to see a bit more. Shots fired through the bottom of the vent Making him jump to the loud sound. The young cub hitting his Head against the ceiling and lost balance falling right through the vent. Keith lands flat on his back. He gunts and gasped for air. His diafram tenses and locked allowing very little to no air in his system. 

Shit!  
(Having the wind knocked out of you is not fun)  
He pressed his suits tracker requesting back up.be rolls over noticing he knife was across the room. Keith shifted his body the whine of a charging gun pointing at his head cut him off. 

“Oh shit.”  
Keith said taking in the fact that he was trapped.  
His eyes dart around. Once able to breath he quickly got up and shoving the gun to the side kicking the other. Rushing to his knife. A charge of a gun started up again shot. A burning pain sensation erupted, spreading through his left leg. He fell to the ground gripping the suits fabric as it started to dye a darker red purple color.  
“Fuck!” Keith cried out and groans. 

Where are they?  
Keith wonders where his mentor has gone.

He was pulled by his arms and was whacked in the side of his head knocking him unconscious. 

“Sire? I have your solution.” The general turned to his Emperor “I’ll bring him to you.”

“I’m going to enjoy what you have in store.”  
Zarkon spoke out and the general salutes.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was resentful capture. Zarkon talks to him about birds and bees

Keith pov

My head pulses forcing me awake. I lift my head from the weird position and groan from the sore stiffness of my muscles.   
“Damn.”  
I cursed under my breath. The pain duals after a minute and reach to rub the sore area. I wince hissing in pain, retracting my hand away. 

What the hell?

My wrists are swollen red with black and blue areas covering my joints. Delicately I move my wrists the slightest movement and pain runs across my bones. The clothes I wore were…...minimal. A oversized shirt and underwear. My leg was wrapped in white bandages a hit of red seeping through.   
I sat in a cold metal chair shifting uncomfortably.  
I can do this. I gotta get out of here.   
I force my feet flat to the cold floor groaning in pain. 

“I wouldn’t do that.”  
My head looks up. On a giant chair sat the giant purple tortoises,  
“Zarkon” I spat out.

“Hello cub,” His deep voice spoke. It was kinda monotone “do tell why you went on a mission in your current state?”

“I didn’t go on a mission with broken bones!”  
I screamed at him. He wasn’t intimidated he didn’t flinch, he sat there with a blank stare.   
“What did you do to my friends?!” I growled.   
My head pounds. 

“You had friends with you? Interesting? It’s not normal for an adult to leave a cub behind. I did not mean your limbs I meant your state.”

My state. The fact that I was sneezing and was hot?

“Did they not teach your second state?”  
He asked. 

“Second, state?”  
What the hell is that? What does he mean?  
He stood up slowly walking to me. A faint scent.   
He comes closer but stops.  
“Tell me what you smell.”

“Old books and paper. Rain. It reminds me of my home”

My body starts heating up. What’s wrong with me? I feel fuzzy yet empty. My body rocks swaying on its own.   
“Wha-.....wrong?”

“You’re Heat is climbing.”

Heat? What’s a heat? I wanna go home now.   
Cold metal wrapped around my body. It feels nice.   
I’m so tired I can’t fight back, my body aches as it was shifted. My eyes feel so weighed down.   
Sleep takes over. 

 

My eyes open. A wooden ceiling?   
Turning my head i come to a small family room. The sun beats down making it hot. Stacks of dusty papers and books around the room. My body was tucked into the old worn furniture.   
Home?

 

My eyes open. It was cold and dark. I lift my head. The place looked like an apartment. I was on a black couch. In front of me was a dark wood table a cup half full of a gray liquid. A shelf full of books. Twisting my head to my left was a bit of open space to walk and then a small kitchen. What the hell?  
Carefully I sit up. I have to get out of here.   
My head throbs, Painfully as I stand to my feet. Pain shoots through my limbs. My blade was on the table. Just sitting there.   
I can kill him and end this. We can go home.   
Quietly I pick the heavy blade up but hold it with both hands forcing myself to push through pain and drag my feet along the floor.   
Fucking hate being so weak. 

Moving down the dark hall to the open door at the end. There was a bed with a large figure on it covered in a blanket head on pillow. I pull myself up straddling his chest weakly holding the knife to plunge through his torso.   
His breathing was deep and steady. Peaceful. My body burns, my arms ache from my the weight of the blade. 

He should have woken up to fight. His scent smells like home again. I wanna fight him. Not kill him in his sleep.   
Warm hands held my thighs.

“Not gonna do it kitten?”  
He asked. I lower my arms in pain. I can’t do this. 

He shifts under me sitting up. His hand cups my cheek or more the side of his head. He was warm.   
“Do you know what a heat is?”

There it is again. Heat. What is it?  
I shake my head to answer him.   
“You are an omega Galra. You have a female second gender. When you go into heat your body is preparing to bare a cubs. You become sensitive to every touch and you get really hot. Your scent becomes stronger to attract Alphas to mate. When you have sex with an Alpha at the base of the dick they grow a knot.”

“Knot?”   
I asked. 

“Yes. At climax of release they Alpha will push the knot into the Omega and won’t be able to pull out for 5 to 10 minutes to help with impregnating.”

He literally is giving me the whole Galra version of the birds and the bees. I sit there listening to him speak, he explains when I asked a question. 

“Does that help?” He asked. 

I nod. Although my body is burning. So hot.   
He wore a black shirt. Ever curve of muscle shown through the fabric.   
How the hell is he so old yet so-.... STOP IT KEITH THIS ISN'T YOU!

I mentally scream. My eyes trailed down further.   
“Kitten.”  
My head was pulled up to look at him.   
“My eyes are up here.” He spoke. Why is he being nice to me?

“Y-you’re being nice.”  
I simply say. He lets out a soft hum. 

“Just because I’m the bad guy in your eyes doesn’t mean I can’t be nice to a crippled omega in heat. You would have been raped in the prison cells.”  
He pulled his hand away from my chin. His fingers rubs circles into my thighs, trailing up to my hips. My back arched a bit. 

“Do you like being touched by the Galra emperor? The one you have to kill?”

I shake my head. “I like having….Zarkon touch me. Only... you.” My breathing increases. My butt starts leaking slick. I painfully pull the shirt down to cover my crotch.   
“You’re not ready to take me kitten. Not yet.”  
His hand trailed up pressing against my sensitive nippels. I whine arching more and hold onto his arms for support.   
More.   
I want more. 

“Are you a virgin?”   
I nod. He pressed into my chest rolling his fingers around. His other hand slipped under my chest to toy at my other side. A soft moan escaped my mouth. Shamely I nod. My lower region started to tingle.  
He pulled away from my chest. So hot.   
“You are very hard to keep Control around.”

“I could…..say... the same” I pant

He smirked. He pulled me to my knees tugging my boxers away his fingers pulled my cheeks apart. My body melts against him as he groped me. His warmth, his scent. I want more.   
He pushed a long thick finger into my ass. Small moans and gasp leave my mouth.   
“Wow. You’re small.”

“D-don’t. Ngh. Ha. Judge size.”  
He smirked. He pulled out and pushed back in. He pushed against my glands. My stomach tingles  
He pulls out and thrusts in. I relaxed against him.   
“Cumming already?”  
He pulled his fingers out they were coated in a thick clear lubricant. He lifts the shirt I was wearing. The underwear I had on was now wet and dirty. The wet stain clearly visible.   
It started to get cold.   
He pulled them off and wipes off the rest of the liquids. I cover myself and relax into his scent. 

“I want to make a deal with you.”  
I look up meeting him eye to eye. 

“If you can persuade your friends to give me voltron. I’ll let you and the other prisoners go and stop my expansion. But if you can’t do it in approximately five hours. One hour per day. You have to stay with me. And tell me everything you know about the Paladins. Or you can stay and wait for them to come get you although this is my chamber. Most secure room in the entire ship and you can’t tell them about the deal or what I will do if they give me the lions.”

All I have to do is persuade The Paladins to hand voltron over? He’ll let prisoners go the empire will stop growing, I can go home. 

“So kitten. Want to give it a try?”

He stares emotionless at me.   
“C-can. I think about it?”

He nods and scooped me up taking me back to the family room, lowering me on the couch and pulled the thin blanket over my body. Exhaustion ran through my body. My eyelids pull together drifting to sleep.


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon pov.  
> Keith ends up getting closer to Zarkon. will the Paladins react. Will they trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Zarkon pov

Zarkon  
I tucked the cub in on the couch. He smells like a the sweet elppa pastry. The cub had long eyelashes and long black hair that covered his neck. I take his dagger form him, sitting down on the other side of the couch examining it. Thin and crafty. The handle was thicker with a Galra stone with the word ‘rebel’ imprinted on it.  
My hand touched my throat. 

He hesitated when I laid still right under him. Why did he stop? Was it the heat? His limbs? Why stop?  
He’s a hybrid. Even if I mate with him the quintessence from my body will surely trigger a transformation process. 

I shake the thought and pull out my tablet. Too much damn work. I type away.  
I send the supply ship to the planets we encountered. My bastard son is running around with his friends. Voltron attack one of my factories.  
Can anyone take them down?!  
I groan in announce ordering another ship to be made. I look to the time. Morning.  
My kitten shifted stirring awake. He sat up and gently moved his hair. His wrists were still swollen black and dark blue.  
“You’re wrists still hurt?”  
He nods and sneezed ever so softly like a pet.  
“Bless you kitten.”  
I say placing down my orange tablet standing to my feet and go to the bathroom searching for a infirmary kit. Where is it?  
I found the damn box eventually and bring it back to the family room. I saw kitten on my tablet slowly dragging parts of a fighter ship around. After he made a model the tablet went to a drone. Again dragging and dropping things. The drone was small thinner. The midsection of it had a sphere.  
He went to fix a ship gun. Changing a design and the structure.  
“Kitten.”  
He jumps tossing the tablet away from him.  
“I wasn’t going anything!”  
He yelled. Shaking my head I step over and sit next to him. Pulling his first leg out and began to wrap it.  
“What were you doing?”  
I asked. 

“N-nothing.”  
He stutters as I push his foot off and take the other.  
We stay in silence as I bandage him. His hands are so tiny.  
“Keith.”

I stop and look up at him. His cheeks were a pink color.  
“My name is Keith.”

I finish up wrapping when his stomach growled. I huff “hungry?”  
He nods. I get up again and go get some food. I grab two Elppa pastries and head back for the couch handing him his and sat down pulling him into my lap before grabbing my tablet.  
“You’re going to let me see everything?”

“Doesn’t matter. You can’t read.”

“Yes I can.”

“Do you even know what the word on your blade says?”  
He opened his mouth. He groans stuffing the elppa into his mouth.  
“Thought so. About these designs?”  
I turn to the designs he made.  
“I can change them back.”

“Tell me about them.” I say. 

He started with the ship gun. The gun had giant revolving mirrors.  
“The mirrors move around the power provided by electric current to them and shot but they reflect and can direct the attack.”  
He continues to talk about it going to the next two.  
The drone is designed to quickly maneuver around for attack. The fighter ship simply is lighter and 5% faster. I tap the button to send in the ship designs.  
As much as I would love the ship gun it’s way to expensive so I send in the design for the drone only about thirty of them. 

We sat there and he watched me work and would point at complex words asking what they were. His scent became stronger. He was chewing on his lip.  
“Kitten?” He tense for a moment and relaxed humming in response looking up to me with his big innocent violet eyes.  
“Have you thought about the deal?”

He shrugs.  
“I’m still think at the possibilities of actually persuading them and you possibly backstab the deal.”

“Either way for me it’s a win lose for both sides. They don’t give the lions, they keep voltron and I get you as a bride. If they hand over Voltron they get the prisoners and you back. My expansion stops planets get less restrictions.”  
I explained.  
“But what if I don’t want to go?”  
He asked a bit ashamed. Kitten not wanting to go?  
“That’s your choice, kitten. If you feel at home  
Here then stay if that’s what you want. I would like you as my Empress.”

He smirked but still seems unsure. 

“Ok. It’s a deal.” He said.  
The sooner the better. 

“Would you like to try it now?” I ask him. He nods.  
I set him on the ground and set up my tablet to call the castle of Lions. I move away.  
“No telling of our deal. One hour.”  
He nods. The connection locked and a screen pops up. 

“KEITH?! How the did you get a hold of us?!” 

“Umm I’m using a device. Doesn’t matter. How is everyone?” He asked. 

“Good. Where are you? We’ll come get-“

“Don’t bother I’m fine. I need you guys to do me a favor though.”  
He glanced up to me.  
“What is it Keith?”

“Hand Voltron over to Zarkon.”

Silence.  
“No!”  
“ARE YOU CRAZY!”  
“Hell no!”  
“What are you thinking!?”  
The voices erupted 

“Keith you can endure it a bit longer-“

Keith glares  
“No shiro. You don’t have time. Five days! Only five times I can call! Just give them to him it’s risky but please trust me on this!”

“No! Keith! Whatever they are doing to you endure it a bit longer.”  
The champion voice spoke.  
“We don’t have time!” Kitten shouts back. 

“What will happen if we give the lions to Zarkon?” Princess Allura asked kindly.  
Keith opened his mouth but quickly closed it.  
“I can’t say. Sorry, please trust me on this.”

“No way are we handing voltron over to him.” Another female screamed out. “I still have to find my dad!”

“Voltron is the universe's most powerful weapon. We are not just gonna hand it to the enemy because you’re in pain Keith! They took my damn arm! SUCK IT UP!”  
He sat there in silence. His body shivers tears form in his eyes.  
“Nii-san? This isn’t you.”  
My head turned to the clock. I make my way over I grab his arm pulling him away and end the call.  
I sat him down he covered his face with his hands.  
“Are you alright?”  
I asked. 

“He never yelled at me like that since I was six. He scowled me for running away from the orphanage. He brought me back. Why did he yell at me?”  
I put my arm around him bringing him into my lap.  
“Try again tomorrow. Rest now. I have to get ready for a meeting.”  
I lay him down.  
“I’ll have you take a bath and eat when I get back.”  
He nods relaxing into the couch. 

I go get ready for my meeting.


	4. ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID EDIT SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

**Pidge pov**

 

“Keith we can’t do that!” Shiro yelled at him. 

“Please! You have to trust me!”

Keith screamed back. He looked healthy minus the bed hair and the fact that he’s flushed. 

“I NEVER GAVE UP ON YOU!”

 

“NEITHER WILL WE! We will find another way!” Shiro argues back. 

“Three days shiro. Can you really find a way in Three days?"

I open the hologram screen that appears on my wrist and calculate the time we would need. I shake my head. 

“The signal I’m getting from you is coming from several different planets in in the Galra empire it will take 36 hours just to hack in all of them and scan for you. Even with my brother that will be a full 24 hours.” I said

 

“Keith you’re not even dressed like a normal prisoner.” Hunk said. 

Keith groans. 

“And there’s a reason for that. But it’s not the point. Why don’t you trust me?!”

 

“We do. We’re just questioning you. You haven’t given us a single reason to hand voltron over.” Allura said. Kolivan stepped up. 

 

“Where are you exactly? In the ship.”

Kolivan ask calmly. 

Keith looked around. He shrugs. 

“I’m not exactly sure. After you, left me on the supply ship! I was knocked out. I woke up in front of Zarkon throne with broken limbs and passed out. I woke up here.”

 

“Alright. Are you alone?” 

The large Galra asked. Keith shakes his head. 

“Who are you with?”

 

Keith looked up. 

“Um... Emperor Zarkon.”

 

He’s with Zarkon?

“Why the hell haven’t you killed him!?” Allura and Shiro scream at him. 

“It's painful to lift a blade. My wrists are broken and ankles are broke. He  _ totally  _ won’t hear me stumbling on my own feet as and weakly pick up a knife and try to kill him.” He sarcastically stated. He coughed. He curled up. 

“Keith?” Kolivan asked. 

 

“I-I’m Ok. Just hot.”

 

“That explains the smell of Ellpa.”  Kolivan groans.   “Keith’s in heat. Galra puberty. They start when we turn 15 in Galra age.”

 

“But Keith’s 19.” Shiro said. 

 

“I-I don’t have much time left.” Keith said. 

We all look to each other. 

“Sorry Keith. We are still saying no.”  Shiro said. Keith opened his mouth but Shiro ends the call. 

 

“Zarkon has made and offer. Keith took it. We should trust him.”  Kolivan crosses his arms. 

 

“No way. Why won’t Keith tell us what it is?”

Hunk spoke out. 

 

“Zarkon thinks of his deals like a game. Keith accepted to play. There’s always a catch. If he demanded the black lion then we would get Keith back but only Keith. He wants full voltron. He will give us more. I don’t know what though. Two more days. Before time is up. He could kill Keith.” Kolivan explains. 

Allura steps in  “Keith knows what he’s getting into he’s clever and can easily get out.” She said. 

 

“Keith can’t do much with broken bone though it’s why Zarkon is alive. I mean if you haven’t noticed but, his Knife is right on the table!”Lance points out. Which was true. His knife was on the table. Keith didn’t lash out.

 

“The heat is also taking effect on him.”

 

“We have to get to him."  Hunk said. 

What are we going to do?

 

 

**Keith pov**

 

My body burns, everything aches and is sensitive to the touch. Zarkon allowed me to curl up in his lap for comfort as he did work. A small knock on the door breaks the silence in the room. 

“Enter.”  Zarkon bluntly speaks. The door open and in walked Haggar.  They started speaking in the Galra language. What?  She bows and left. 

 

“What…. was that?”

I pant. 

 

“Your designs ship in, along with the new drones.”

 

“Y-you. Sent in my design?”

I asked. 

He nods. 

Great. 

This time when I called Allura picked up. I tried reasoning with her but she wouldn’t have it. They don’t trust me. Zarkon brings me along to the just arrived tech. My drones looked much like ninjas an electrical design glows purple on the black metal. Their hands become swords for close range and can use a hand gun for longer range. I came up with this and he built it. There was only about twenty of them. The newly made ship looked less bulky and lighter. The engines were a bigger.

“What do you think? Sire?”

 

“They’re small enough for an attack.”

He said.  The drone is a little taller than me. It stood still In front of me. The eyes flashed purple. And It grabbed my throat.

“Rebel.”

 

“REBEL!” they all come to life and turn to me. I was lifted off the ground by my neck.

Fuck I can't -- Breath.  My lungs burn.

“Drop him.”

I was released dropping me to the ground. I suck in air as I get up moving to Zarkon.

“You alright kitten?”

I nod rubbing my throat and neck. The drones stare at me.

“Do not harm your creator. You will protect him unless told otherwise. Refer to him as Mother.”

 

The glowing purple eyes turn off.

 

“Come Keith.” He started walking away. I follow him.

“I thought I told you not to cause trouble.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know that would happen.”

I apologize. We go back to his chambers. I sat down on the couch, letting pain and tension released from my limbs. I was still burning and I felt empty. Not hungry, what is it?

Zarkon lifted my head up. His scent changed it was stronger musky.

“One more day. I have something to help with your heat. Do you want it?”

I nod. “Eyes close.”

I listen and close my eyes. I hear him leave and then come back. He pulled me up to my feet. He was moving my shirt. 

“What are you-“

 

“shhh.”

 

I felt something cold press against my hole making me yelp. 

“What is that?”

He pushed it In slowly. My legs become weak. My eyes open and I look. 

It was a thick Galra sex toy. He pulled it out and sat down on the couch pulling me into his lap, my back against his warm chest. 

“You opened your eyes.”

He lifted my legs up to my chest positioning it. Back at my hole and forced it in. I grip his arms and moan. It pressed against all my spots. 

The base looked like it had a round ball. 

“That’s what a knot looks like.”

He pulled out and stuffed it back into me. I gasp and moan. My stomach tingles I melt in his arms. 

 

**Third person**

 

Zarkon thrust the sex toy into Keith while keeping his legs up. His own arousal rising through his body as he fucked the small hybrid with the toy. 

Keith’s cheeks are bright red with big glossy eyes. His mouth hung open drool dripping from his soft lips. The toy slips so easily in and out of his small body. 

“Alpha!” Keith moaned out. 

Zarkon bit his lip hearing the hybrid lewdly call for him. He thrusts harder into the poor boy and nuzzling into the back of Keith’s neck. 

Keith held onto the shirt that he loosely wore allowing his body to be dominated. 

Keith screamed in pleasure as he came the Alpha kept thrusting the toy into him and finally stuffing the knot into him. He shivered panting in pleasure. 

 

“You want something else? Something to fill your womb?” Zarkon teased Keith. 

Keith nods aching for more. 

“M-more. More. Please. More.”

Keith begged. 

“Ok. But we’re gonna call your friends and you have to keep quiet. Can you do that?” 

 

Keith nods. 

Zarkon slips them to the floor. Positioning themselves the emperor couldn’t be seen in the video he pulled the toy out of Keith and pulled his pants down. His member sprang free. Keith blushed darker. It was quite large for him. 

“Mouth Kitten .”

 

Keith understood he licked the tip swirling his tongue around. Keith opened his mouth as big as he could and swallow as much as possible. 

“Breath through. Mmh. Your nose.”

Keith did as told.  His tongue coated Zarkon in saliva. The musky scent drove him into his heat’s peak.  He wanted more.  Zarkon hums again gently pulled Keith off his shaft bringing Keith to his knees lining up to the omegas hole. He pushed Keith down he gasp and moan in both pain and pleasure. Keith was only half way down when he lifts his shirt. An imprint of Zarkon’s member. Zarkon forced Keith down as he bucks his hips into him. Keith lets out a short scream at the deeper penetration. His body shook.  “kitten. You feel so good.” Keith was gave him a smile. Zarkon crests his cheek moving his hair back from his eyes. The rebels eyes weren’t purple anymore but more of a magenta color. A droven Heat. 

“Ready to call.”

He puts Keith’s shirt down as his kitten nods. Zarkon calls the castle and made sure he was out of sight. 

“Keith? Keith are you okay?”

Kolivan asked. 

“F-fine. Are you going to hand over, mmh Voltron?”  He tries keeping in a moan. 

“Keith?”  The Paladins asked concerned “you, look off.”

Keith shakes his head. 

“I’m fine. Can you hand voltron over-Eek!”

He squeaks as Zarkon Rolls his hips. The Paladins looked among each other. Kolivan leans into the screen.

“What is he doing?”

He asked. 

“N-Nothing. W-What do you mean?”

He asked. 

Zarkon bucks his hips. Keith bites his lips. 

“Where is he?!” 

 

“Sitting next to me.” Keith answers chewing on his lips squirming a little.  Zarkon sucked in air leaning back.  “Kitten you’re gonna make my knot form.”  He quietly said. 

“Can you hand Voltron over now?”

Keith innocently asked holding back any sexual noises.

“Keith learn will you, the answer is no.”  Shiro shouts. 

“Maybe we should consider.”  Lance spoke out. 

“You opinion doesn’t matter! No! the answer is no!”

Shiro snapped at the blue Paladin. 

“I’m sorry Keith but I’m with Shiro.” Allura apologizes. 

“I have to find my dad. We’ll get you out of there somehow.” Pidge smiles. Hunk nods.

 

“So. Then it’s over. Mmh. No is your answer?”

 

“We’re Sorry Keith. But that’s our answer.”

Allura said. 

 

“Then. I can’t go home with you. I can’t go back.” He whines.  Zarkon rocked his hips. "AH ALPHA!" Keith let’s out a screams and moans. 

“Keith?”

The timer beeps.  Zarkon sits up biting into the back of Keith’s neck. 

“OH SHIT!”

“What’s he doing?!”

“Marking. He’s claiming Keith. He’s in his heats peak!”

Zarkon bends Keith over the table and thrusts deeply into Keith’s body. 

“So good! Alpha!” Keith purred. 

Zarkon thrusts faster his knot forming. His ears grew becoming fluffy purple Galra cat ears. A limb forms over his tailbone, his skin broke as a tail grew in. His nail sharpened hardening. His limbs healed.  Zarkon grunts thrusting his knot into Keith filling him with cum. Zarkon lets go of Keith’s neck sitting back against the couch with Keith on him.  “Satisfied Kitten?”

Keith nods as he licks the blood from his skin.  Zarkon looked to the Paladins. “He simply needed to persuade you to hand voltron to me. I promised his freedom along with every prisoner and I would stop my expansion. Since he did not in time. He will stay here. Plus I get to learn your secrets.”

 

“He wouldn’t!”  Hunk yelled. 

“He did. And all you had to do was trust him. Yet you didn’t. I wonder why?” 

Keith purrs placing his hand on his stomach and sends a smile and wink to his former friends. 

“I think you are a little to bonded to your lions and not to each other. And now he’s mine.”

Zarkon ends the call.

“My Empress. Shall we get cleaned up?”

He pulled out of the small catlike Galra in his lap and stood up taking him to the bathroom. 

“Alpha.” Keith purred.

 


	5. Note sorry note an update

HEY EVERYONE!  
Thank you for reading this story I kinda forgot about it for a while. Again sorry. I’ve also been busy with highschool and online college courses. You know. Cause this bitch wants to get the fuck out of highschool. So I will update this story soon once I find my draft work.   
Again thank guys for reading this even though is cringy. But hey you guys enjoy it so he’ll if I care.


	6. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOUND IT! HERE YOU ALL GO!!!

((((Lance pov four months later)))))

So much has changed. Keith no longer on our side. Shiro wasn’t Shiro anymore. He was struggling with constant headaches. Two weeks ago We were going over a plan when he randomly stopped suddenly. His eyes rolled back into his head and fell to the floor seizuring. Once he stopped he was rushed to a healing pod. He’s been in there, only coming out for meals or to bathe. He didn’t speak. He’s eating right now. Pidge walked in and grabbed his robotic arm and twisted it off him. He groans in a bit of pain. We expected a nub but what we saw was the inside of his arm. His bone was metal, there were wires coming through his skin. Pidge hooked him up to her an extra laptop that she built. He shakes his head and groans. 

That’s when we figured out he had a virus in his arm. Pidge got to work. After she deactivated his arm fully. The headaches stopped. He was back to normal space Dad. Now we just have to go to the mall and buy new parts for a new arm. We walked around till I overheard a few girls talking.   
“So pretty!”  
“He finally took a bride! He’s beautiful! They’re so cute! What was his name again?”  
The girl holding the phone asked.   
“Keithian? I think”

“Hey guys? I’ll be right back.”  
I leave the group and head over to the girls. They’re younger. “Excuse me ladies.” They turn to me and squeal. “You’re a Paladin!”

I chuckle. “That I am. I overheard you talking about someone named Keithian.”  
They made that Oh face. “Paladin business.” They say and hand me their phone. The small screen started to play a video. An Alien news reporter. Hiding behind some bushes. 

“I’m *name* *last name*. You’re watching galactic news. As you can see we are secretly hiding as the Emperor of the Galra has just came to his new home planet.”The camera zooms in on the ship doors that opened.   
“As you can see the collection of animals and plants they have gathered are being unloaded. The Galra have gathered to welcome the Emperor home….. whoa, what’s this? Hold zoom in closer.”  
Excitement rises in her tone. Zarkon was in less armor than normal. In his hand where reins that were around a Alien horses head. On its back sitting with legs on one side like royalty. A small Galra. Pale face minus the purple streaks on the galra’s cheeks. Large purple cat like ears on his head, and the long fluffy tail coming from his back.   
He was in a maroon dress. A black robot walked behind.   
“It appears Emperor Zarkon has taken a Galra hybrid as a mate.”  
The hybrids ear flicked around. Head turned right to the camera and winked.   
My heart dropped. “Hey, guys!” I call out to my team. They come over. The girls squeal and I hand the phone to the team to replay the footage. After a moment pasts, Pidge’s eyes widens Allura covered her mouth. “That’s why he wanted him.”  
She hands the phone back. We pat the girls heads with a thank you and watch them run off.   
“Zarkon still has Keith.”

“So we gonna crash a party or what?”  
Pidge asked. 

“That’s not a good idea at the moment,” Allura said  
“They’re on an inhabited planet. That planet was covered in jungle. The Galra are more feline and go on instinct. The alphas are very large and hard to take down. The omegas. They are small and fast they can easily fight or flee depending on the scenario. It won’t be easy.”

“Uh guys, I don’t think you noticed but, he looked like he swallowed a basketball. His stomach was round. I think he might be pregnant.”  
Hunk points out. 

“That’s not good. Let’s figure this out when we get back to the castle. Right now whe need to fix Shiro.” Allura suggests.   
We all nod and start walking to find some parts for Shiro. He seems a bit down. Quiet. Not himself.   
“Shiro.” I place my hand on his shoulder.   
“He could have gotten out of there. Why hasn’t he done anything?”  
He said confused, distressed, worried.   
“I’ve been asking the same thing.” We all turn around. In casual clothes. White hair pulled back and glasses on. 

“Lotor?”  
Allura steps up.   
“Yes yes it’s me. Big whoop. Why haven’t you gotten him yet?” He asked getting to the point. Shiro speaks up.   
“He’s been at Zarkons side the entire time.”

“No, my ‘step mother’” he does the quotation hands “hasn’t always been at his side. To be honest he was allowed to roam the ship with the new guard at his side. He’s was the one that made it and the new improvements without realizing it. I caught Him before making a giant weapon, naming it the Death Star.” He explained.   
“Oh! Ok well damn.”  
Pidge cringed. 

“That would explain the new technology.” I say. 

Lotor nods his head. “My father is not good for him. You have to get him out. Or that baby will take the throne under my father’s influence. I’m sure you don’t want that. I prefer to rid of the corruption in the empire. Plus my father dies Keith will be given to the next uprising Galra Alpha as a mate or he will be sent to the military Haram for breeding.”

“They won’t want him, he’s already been used by Zarkon.”  
Allura said. We stand there in silence for a moment. “Why are you helping us?” Pidge asks crossing her arms. 

“I want the throne to rid of the corruption. I can’t take the throne with my, half siblings and other Galra in the way. The cub can’t fight. The generals will continue the corruption.” He explained. 

“Let’s get to the castle and talk more about it.”  
Shiro said. Pidge grabbed the stuff and paid for it. We head back to the castle Lotor behind us.   
Once we get to the castle. Lotor started talking.


	7. ch 6

Keith pov

I purred as Zarkon rubs his hand over my swollen stomach. My tail was wrapped around his thigh. We were in our nest resting from the last meeting. We will have to leave our home planet for a long time. I have to stay with him. The planet is much like a colony. Our homes and city is built in trees, small structure huts to store things, to build weapons that the Omegas and few Alphas can use. Fourth months and three weeks since I left voltron and the blades. Wow. Time flies. They need to trust me more. 

“What are you thinking about kitten?” Zarkon props himself up on his elbows. I flip over to face him.   
“In a way. I wish they trusted me.”  
My face droops with disappointment and sadness. He place his hand gently on my scalp and plays with my hair. “I know, kitten. They are to worried about the lions and not you. They and you tried. But now. I have you, and you have me. I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you or our litter.”

He pulled me into his chest. My arm wrapped around his exposed side. His scent filled my nostrils and lungs.   
“Your ceremony for becoming my Empress is in a few hours and you need your injection.” He grunts pushing himself up slipping out of our nest.   
Slowly I push myself up crossing my legs, leaning back on one arm for support and rest the other on my stomach. “I don’t like the side effects. It’ll be permanent to.” I whine.   
The medicine not only changes my appearance but it opens my airway and affects a part of my brain that helps me speak, meaning, I’m gonna be autistic. Words will become a bitch to say. Along with eating certain foods like bread. I can easily choke which means no Elppa.   
Zarkon pinched my chin tilting my head to the side exposing my pale neck and sticking me with the needle. My body tingles as he injects me with the sirum. He took a step back placing the syringe down. Air rushes into my lungs quickly causing my throat to dry and make me cough.   
“You ok?” He bends down grabbing my hands. I nod getting to my feet. 

I open my mouth and point to the bathroom, “Bath.”  
He gets up as I walk to the bathroom and did my shit and leave. He held my hand and nuzzles my cheek I giggle and purr. My tail wraps around his leg.   
We snuggle and take a bath together before a servant comes in. Zarkon leaves us.

 

Third person

The servant dressed Keith in white. Light gray shorts with a transparent white fabric that dragged behind and a plain white t-shirt.  
“This way Keithian.” Keith follows her down the hall.   
The walk didn’t take long in the very large palace tree. The servant stopped at a arch way with double doors the servant backs away.  
“Keithian. Proceed on down.”  
The girl told Keith with a bow. The doors open. The room was filled with several Galra. They clear a path letting me through to the front where Zarkon stood on a stage, three steps high. In his arms was a beige cloak. To the left along the Wall, long white hair and light purple skin. Lotor.   
Slowly stepping up and face Zarkon. Keith’s ears fall flat submission. His scent calms Keith’s nerves.   
“Today our Emperor has chosen an Empress to help him lead, to bare his kin. As we can see.”  
The room chuckled. They hand Zarkon a dagger. “Present Your Empress Sire.”

KEITH pov

He grabs My shirt cutting it off. The torn shirt fell from my shoulders leaving my torso bare.   
“You may cloak the omega.”He takes the cloak draping it over my head. His scent is all over it. Instinctively I grab hold of the fabric.   
“This omega will only submit to the top Alpha! Those who wish to take this omega will have to go through our Emperor first. If anything is to happen to our Emperor the Omega will be handed down to the one that takes the throne. From warrior to Empress. If betrayed, punishment, by Death!”

“Life or death!” They crowd yells. The coronation takes my hands sliding a bracelet connected to finger claws on to my fingers. Zarkon pulls me in pressing his lips to mine. He’s warm. My ear twitches. “Will you shut up.” I heard a familiar voice. A gun went off. Hitting the transparent fabric running behind me.   
Zarkon growled baring his teeth.A sniper in druid uniform, brown hair. A glowing hand took out one of my drones. Panic erupts omegas scream and fled other tired to fight. I whistled loudly.   
Allura came forward swinging her whip down. I jump away. “Go!” Zarkon commands. I run to the door. The door slams shut making a sharp turn jumping to all fours I climb up the curtains to the landing above. There was a doorway and windows above.   
“Don’t let him Leave!” I race to the door but lance gets in my way. I jump up onto a ceiling beam easily and making through a window minding my stomach. A blue beam shot through the glass in front of me. I can see my pet in the distance.I robot that is linked to my collar. It can shift into anything I need. Zarkon gave it to me as a gift. The metal shifted into particles spinning around   
me and attach to my back as wings. I jump diving down to the roots of the large tree opening the metal wings gliding to safety. I was tackled as soon as I landed. They held me in a headlock tightly. The metal turns into a small dragon and wrapped around me. I gasp for more air black specks clouds my vision. I was pulled into a ship. A pain in my neck and everything goes black. 

“You think he’s okay?”

“He will be. Besides he’s to stubborn.”

I groan rubbing my eyes, slowly opening them adjusting to the bright light. Faces hovered over me.   
“Where?”I slowly sit up.   
“Back where you belong.” I hear shiro and his cold hand pats my shoulder. I look around at the familiar white castle infirmary.   
“Why?” I asked. 

“We told you we would find another way to get you back.” Hunk smiles. 

“Paladins it appears zarkon has been giving Keith a medication that will help with his transformation. It affects his voice.” Coran said.   
I swing my feet over the bed and stand. Shiro and Lance grab a hand and stabilize me. The door opens Allura and Lotor walk in.  
“Oh perfect. Now Lotor can challenge zarkon and claim the throne.”  
My ears turn back and I growl.   
“No!”

“Keith we need to end the war. We all want to go home.” Pidge said. I pull away from Shiro and Lance crossing my arms. No way.   
“Keith we know you don’t want to. But you can come home then.” Shirt tried his hand reached towards me. I slap his hand away.   
“NO! No home!” I yell at them. I don’t have anything back on earth to go back to. I can’t go back.   
Lance grabbed my arm and pulled me away out of the infirmary to his room. I sat on his bed with a glare.   
“Keith, I don’t like it either. But I wanna go home to my Familia. Please.”

I point to myself, and make a circle with my hands. I point to him “home.” I point to myself “no home.” I say trying to make as much sense as possible. Pointing to him and making a small circle and point to the door. “No…. t-...Trust.”

“I know and I’m sorry! We’re all sorry! Please just do this.”

I make a writing motion. He found a pen and I write on his hand.   
‘You’re too late. I can’t betray my alpha.’

“We know. This will free you Keith!”  
I shake my head.   
“Go where?” I ask getting annoyed. “You can stay with me!”  
“I go…. back….” I poke his chest and make a circle indicating earth. I grab a fist of air pulling into my chest and then hit my palm with a fist.   
“Ok maybe but still it’s not fair that you get to go home and we don’t!”

I hold up my finger. “First. Home. First Alpha. First-“ I make a heart shape out of my hands.   
“You can’t be serious!” He yells.   
I turn away to avoid his blue eyes.   
“KEITH! OUR FAMILIES THINK WE’RE DEAD! I WANT TO SEE MY MOTHER AND FATHER. MY SIBLINGS AND COUSINS!”  
He yells at me he grabs my shoulders and pins me to the bed. He takes in deep breaths. He harshly pushes off me. He storms out. The door was left open, Lotor walks in shutting the door and locking it. Please no.


End file.
